Kingdom Hearts: Star Wars
by Gbro15300
Summary: During their journey to find the seven guardians of light, Sora, Riku and Kairi travel to a distant galaxy where a galatic civil war rages between the Galactic Empire, the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and the Rebel Alliance. During their journey, the Destiny Islands trio assist the rebels in defeating both forces of darkness and restoring peace, light and freedom to the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello Readers! This is Gbro again! I'm so excited because I'm now doing a Kingdom Hearts crossover with Star Wars. In this crossover, I will do the original star wars trilogy, not the three prequel episodes or the Force Awakens. In this story, I will do this with Sora, Riku and Kairi as our heroes and I will have the true Organization XIII joining forces with the Galactic Empire. I will however, show you guys a special surprise towards the end of the story so stay tuned until it comes.**

 **Ok everyone! Let's us begin!**

 **Disclaimer note: I own absolutely nothing. All rights and privileges go to Disney, Square Enix and Lucasfilms.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…_

(Star Wars Main Theme Plays)

 **Kingdom Hearts Star Wars**

 _Sora, the hero of the keyblade, has returned from the sleeping worlds after months of training and reunited with his friends. During his return, Master Yen Sid warned everyone that the THIRTEEN SEEKERS OF DARKNESS has joined forces with another force of darkness known as the GALACTIC EMPIRE and together, they have been spreading darkness across the worlds at a record scale._

 _Yen Sid also informed our heroes that both forces of darkness were facing a galactic civil war against a brave and courageous REBEL ALLIANCE. Like Sora and his friends, the rebels were willing to fight with their lives to defeat the forces of darkness and bring back light to the worlds._

 _After giving them new powers and teaching them new abilities, Yen Sid sends Sora and his best friends Riku and Kairi to travel to the distant galaxy and assist the rebels in defeating the empire and the dark seekers and bringing peace and freedom to the galaxy…._

(Star wars main theme ends)

In the lanes between, Sora, Riku and Kairi are riding in their keyblade riders throughout space to find the galaxy where the rebels are fighting their war against the dark seekers and the Empire. Riku is now a keyblade master while Sora is still working to become a master after failing in the mark of mastery exam.

Kairi is going with them for good reasons. She can finally go with her friends and fight alongside them rather than stand on the sidelines and she can get field experience after training with Master Yen Sid for a long time.

Recently they learned how to transform their keyblades into riders and have been doing so for a long time, they really gotten the hang of it. It is much better than flying in a Gummi Ship all the time.

In a few moments the trio made their way to a galaxy which they presumed it was the galaxy they are looking for. It's a galaxy with many planets and inhabitants. When they got closer to the galaxy Kairi felt very dizzy.

Sora and Riku looked concerned. "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I sense a terrible amount of darkness. I believe that galaxy might be in danger." Kairi said pointing to the galaxy in front of the trio.

"I think that's the galaxy we are looking for. The rebels, the dark seekers and the Empire must be there." Sora said.

"You might be right. Let's go to that galaxy." Riku said.

"Yea, let's go." Sora said.

The trio proceeded to the galaxy ahead of them.

Meanwhile over the yellow desert planet of Tatooine, a small and silver Rebel Blockade Runner was racing through space, firing red lasers from the back of the ship. It is being pursued by a giant Imperial Star Destroyer. Hundreds of deadly green laser bolts streak from the Star Destroyer, trying to hit the Blockade Runner.

The rebel ship was running from the star destroyer for a really good reason which our heroes will soon find out. During the civil war, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Dark Seekers' and the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, which is an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. A power like that spells a great doom for the worlds.

The two ships continued their pursuit and continued to exchange their firepower on each other until the Star Destroyer hit the Blockade Runner disabling it.

Inside the Blockade Runner, two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both droids are old and battered. R2 is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. C-3PO, on the other hand, is a tall, slender droid of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design.

Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way. 3PO spoke up first, "Did you hear that R2? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!"

While the two droids were walking, rebel troopers rush past the droids and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the entrance door.

"We're doomed!" 3PO said frighteningly. R2 responded by making a series of electronic sounds that only another robot could understand. "There'll be no escape for the Princess this time." 3PO continued.

R2 continued to making beeping sounds. Suddenly, loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.

"What's that?" 3PO asked looking up towards the ceiling. The rebel troopers were looking up to the sound too.

Out in space the Imperial craft has overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner and is drawing it into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.

Back inside the rebel ship, the nervous rebel troopers aim their weapons at the entrance door again.

Suddenly, a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored space suited Stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor.

Soon, the entire passageway is ablaze with laser fire exchanged between the rebel troopers and Stormtroopers. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laser bolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces.

The rebels fall back through the passageway trying to get a safe distance from the Stormtroopers. As the rebels fell back, R2 and 3PO were in another hallway and were about to walk out when the rebels and Stormtroopers exchanged laser fire again. The two droids walked through the crossfire and managed to survive without getting hit by any laser.

Back out in space, Sora, Riku and Kairi continued to ride through until they made their way to Tatooine. They then saw the Imperial Star Destroyer and had a look of fear on their faces.

"Woah." Sora said. "That's a massive ship."

"It must be one of those ships that belongs to the Empire." Riku theorized.

"I think so too Riku." Kairi said before feeling really dizzy which concerned Sora and Riku.

"Kairi! What's wrong?!" Sora exclaimed worried about Kairi. Riku was equally worried.

"I sense a terrible darkness coming from that Imperial ship. Something very evil is inside of it." Kairi said fearfully.

"I feel the organization is inside that ship." Riku said.

"You might be right Riku." Kairi said. "Let's try to fly without being seen."

"Good idea, they won't be able to detect us on their radar thanks to us riding keyblade riders." Sora said.

The trio flew around the ship without being seen until they saw the rebel ship in the underside of the Star Destroyer.

"That must be a rebel ship." Sora said.

"You might be right Sora." Riku said. "Let's go in and assist them."

Then the trio flew their way to the rebel ship until they entered through one of the open entrances.

Back at the main entrance of the rebel ship, a few Stormtroopers stayed behind and waited for their leaders to come. Then three people emerged from the doorway.

One was a tall man wearing all black, with a cape and a fearsome looking mask on. This was Darth Vader, apprentice to the Emperor.

Two more people emerged and stood between Vader. These two men were none other than Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between, and leader of the first Organization XIII. The two men were both dressed in their Organization XIII robes.

The three villains walked through the hallway until Ansem spoke up. "Lord Vader, I sense that Sora and his friends are here. One of them is one of the seven hearts of pure light."

"They must be here to assist the rebels and stop us from conquering the worlds." Xemnas said.

"I sense them too." Vader said. "But the plans are our main priority. We will tear this whole ship apart and kill everyone on board until we find the plans. If we do see the three keyblade wielders they will die a slow death."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ansem said as the three men walked through the passageways.

Elsewhere in the rebel ship, R2 was in the escape pod hallways where there is another person with him. The person placed a card into an opening in R2's dome. That card was the secret plans to the Death Star.

3PO emerged in the hallway, somewhat bewildered. R2 is nowhere in sight, to him at least. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance.

"R2! R2-D2, where are you?" 3PO asked the hidden droid.

A familiar clanking sound attacks 3PO's attention and he spots R2 at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. The person that was with R2 was a beautiful young girl (about sixteen years old). She looked surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke with a white hood on her head. She just finished adjusting something on R2's computer face, then watches as the little Droid joins his companion.

"At last! Where have you been?" 3PO asked.

Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance. "They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!" 3PO exclaimed as R2 scooted past his bronze friend and began to race down the sub hallway. 3PO chases after him.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" 3PO asked as R2 responded with electronic beeps.

Elsewhere in the rebel ship Stormtroopers have taken several rebel troopers prisoner. While that was going on Darth Vader, Ansem and Xemnas were interrogating a rebel officer to find out where the plans were with Vader holding the officer by the neck  
choking him.

A Stormtrooper spoke up to the three dark lords. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

Vader squeezed the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader asked and the officer didn't respond which caused Vader to lift the rebel off his feet by his throat.

"What have you done with those plans?" Ansem angrily asked the rebel.

"We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission." The rebel said.

"You better not lie rebel scum." Xemnas said with anger in his voice.

"If this is a consular ship... where is the Ambassador?" Vader asked. The rebel refused to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord of the Sith squeezed the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp.

"Insolent rebel wretch." Ansem said as Vader tossed the dead soldier against the wall and turns to the Stormtroopers.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring us the Ambassador. We want her alive!" Vader exclaimed as he, Ansem and Xemnas walked away from the Stormtroopers.

Meanwhile, in the sub hallways the lovely young girl huddled in a small alcove as the Stormtroopers search through the ship. This girl is named Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching Stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.

"There she is! Set for stun!" The Stormtrooper exclaimed.

Leia stepped from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader, Lord Ansem and Lord Xemnas we have a prisoner." The Stormtrooper said.

Back at the entrance to the rebel ship, there were no Stormtroopers there since most of the ship has been taken over already. Sora, Riku and Kairi made their way through the door and was in shock at all the damage and dead bodies that surrounded them.

"Oh man." Sora said in shock. "What happened here?"

"This must be what the empire and the organization have done." Riku theorized.

The trio continued to look around until they heard conversations going on in a squadron of Stormtroopers.

"Shh." Sora said as they leaned closer to hear the conversation.

"We got the princess as our prisoner, she will no doubt tell us where the plans are." One of the Stormtroopers said.

"Who's this princess they are talking about?" Riku asked.

"And what are 'the plans' they are talking about?" Sora asked.

The trio just shrugged and continued to listen.

"Exactly, the rebels cannot know everything on the plans. Once they do, they'll know everything the Death Star does." Another Stormtrooper said.

"What's 'the Death Star'?" Kairi asked.

The trio shrugged again and continued to listen.

"Even if they do know, they won't be able to stop us once the Death Star destroys every planet that harbors rebel bases." Another Stormtrooper said.

The trio let out a sharp gasp of horror. "The Death Star can destroy planets?!" Sora said in horror.

But suddenly, the Stormtroopers heard their gasps of horror and turned to their direction.

"Hey, someone's over there!" One of the Stormtrooper said as the trio revealed themselves and summoned their keyblades.

"Hey! It's the keyblade wielders!" another Stormtrooper exclaimed.

"Blast them!" Another Stormtrooper exclaimed as they pointed their blasters at the trio.

"Let's take them out guys!" Sora exclaimed as the three charged at the Stormtroopers blocking and dodging laser bolts from the Stormtroopers.

Sora, Riku and Kairi slashed their keyblades and used their spells at the Stormtroopers while at the same time they dodged and blocked the laser bolts blasted by the troopers. After a few moments the Stormtroopers around the trio were all taken out.

"Nice job guys." Sora said when suddenly a massive army of Stormtroopers came to the trio and began blasting their lasers at them.

The trio was blocking the lasers with their keyblades but they were getting very overwhelmed.

"Guys, there's way too many troopers here! We got to get off the ship now!" Riku exclaimed blocking the lasers.

"No! We need to help the rebels!" Sora exclaimed blocking the lasers.

"The ship is lost! And we will be too if we don't leave!" Riku exclaimed blocking the lasers.

"We need to find another way out of here!" Kairi exclaimed blocking the lasers.

"Let's find the escape pods!" Sora exclaimed as he and his friends ran from the troopers to the escape pods.

Meanwhile in the sub hallways of the rebel ship, R2 rolled on until he stopped before the small hatch of an emergency escape pod. He snapped the seal on the main latch and a red warning light began to flash. The droid worked his way into the cramped four-man  
pod before 3PO spoke up.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure." 3PO said as R2 beeped something to him.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you." 3PO demanded but R2 whistled something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about?" 3PO asked. "I'm not getting in there!

R2 wasn't happy with 3PO's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. Suddenly another explosion occurred, this time very close, and sent dust and debris through the narrow sub hallway. Flames lick at 3PO and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from R2, the lanky droid jumps into the escape pod.

"I'm going to regret this." 3PO said as the pod's hatch was sealed. Then the pod blasted off into space.

From the imperial star destroyer several imperial officers spotted the pod. "There goes another one." One of the officers said.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited." Another officer said.

From the escape pod, 3PO spoke up. "That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here." 3PO said surveying the stricken rebel ship.

R2 beeped an assuring response.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" 3PO asked as the two droids flew their way to Tatooine.

Meanwhile, the keyblade trio made their way to the escape pods, fighting several Stormtroopers in the process.

Sora then found an open pod which can fit all three of them. "Here's a pod guys! Let's take this one out of here!"

Suddenly, several blasts came from behind the trio causing them to yell. "Move guys!" Riku exclaimed as he and the other two made their way into the pod. The pod hatch closed and it blasted off into space. The pod was spotted by the same imperial officers who saw the first pod.

"Another one? This one has life forms on it this time." The officer said.

"Hold your fire, they're already out of our line of fire. We'll inform Lord Vader, Lord Ansem and Lord Xemnas about this." The other officer said.

While the three were riding the pod Kairi looked worried. "Are you ok Kairi?"

"I feel so worried. The empire captured a princess and they're after plans to a weapon that can destroy planets. I don't know what we are going to do now." Kairi said worried.

"Don't worry Kairi. We'll figure out something to do, just have faith." Riku said.

"Yeah! We'll find the princess, and stop the dark seekers and the empire from destroying all planets with rebel bases. Everything is going to be ok." Sora said.

Kairi felt better after hearing those reassuring words. "Thank you guys." She said smiling.

"Your welcome." The boys said as the trio did a group hug.

Meanwhile on the rebel ship, a squad of Stormtroopers were bringing Leia to Darth Vader, Ansem and Xemnas as well as imperial officers who were with them.

"Darth Vader, Ansem and Xemnas. If only you could be so bold." Leia said to the dark lords. "The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..." Xemnas cut her off.

"Do not play games with us Princess." Xemnas said coldly.

"You weren't on any mercy mission this time." Vader spoke up. "Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..." Ansem cut her off.

"You were not on a diplomatic mission! You were aiding and abetting the rebel scum who seeks to destroy everything we have created!" Ansem exclaimed.

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor." Vader said before turning to the Stormtroopers. "Take her away!"

The troopers took her away and the dark lords and imperial officers walked away. One of the officers spoke to them "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate and all the other worlds."

"We have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is our only link to find the rebels' secret base!" Vader said.

"She'll die before she tells you anything." The officer added.

"Then we will just have to turn her into our martyr." Ansem said.

"We'll make sure the senate knows that the rebels manipulated her and that her death was caused by the rebels. Once the senate finds that out, they will sympathize with us than the rebels." Xemnas said.

Vader spoke up next. "Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!" Vader said to the officer.

Another imperial officer came to the group. "Lord Vader, Lord Ansem, Lord Xemnas. The battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. Two escape pods were jettisoned during the fighting. No life forms were aboard one pod but we detected three lifeforms on the other." The officer informed the three dark lords.

"Sora and his friends must be on one of those pods." Ansem said. "They may have the plans with them."

Vader spoke to the officer. "Send a detachment down to retrieve the pods. See to it personally, commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes sir." The officer said before everyone walked away and began their search for the plans on Tatooine.

 **First chapter done! I hope you guys like this so far! Don't worry things will be better once our Destiny Islands trio meet C-3PO, R2-D2, Luke Skywalker and the other famous Star Wars characters. Stay tuned for more as our heroes crash land on Tatooine.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival on Tatooine

**Hello readers! And welcome back! Ok we are about to begin our adventure on Tatooine. Here we will meet Luke Skywalker and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Lars. As far as meeting C-3PO and R2-D2 are concerned I'll save that for the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Arrival on Tatooine

Somewhere in the sandy dunes of Tatooine, Sora, Riku and Kairi got out of their escape pod and looked around at the sand dunes around them.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure." Riku said. "But it looks like we're in the middle of a desert."

"I bet this must be the planet that was below the Imperial and rebel ships." Kairi said.

The trio looked around the desert and saw there was no civilization or rocky landscapes, just large sand dunes.

"I don't see anything around here." Sora said.

"We should start walking. We may see civilization or some travelers who may help us while we walk." Kairi suggested.

"Why can't we use our keyblade gliders?" Sora asked.

"Because Sora." Riku spoke up. "The Empire and the Dark Seekers know we're here now. If we use our keyblade gliders again, their fleet will see us for sure."

"I have to agree with Riku." Kairi said. "We were lucky last time, but this time, the Empire and the Dark Seekers will see us if we go back up in the air or in space."

Sora thought about it and he remembered how his first friends told him how the heartless are attracted to the keybalde's power. If they try to use their keyblade powers again especially when they are alone in the desert, the Empire and the Dark Seekers will see them and send them to oblivion.

"Ok guys. I trust you." Sora said as he and his friends started walking through the desert leaving the escape pod crash site.

Elsewhere in the sandy dunes of Tatooine, 3PO and R2 were seen kicking up clouds of sand as they leave the escape pod and clumsily working their way across the desert wasteland. The escape pod in the distance rests half buried in the sand.

3PO spoke up first. "How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life."

R2 responded with beeping sounds.

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen." 3PO said as R2 continued to respond with beeping sounds.

"What a desolate place this is?" 3PO asked.

Suddenly R2 whistled before making a sharp right turn and starting off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. 3PO stops and yells at him.

"Where are you going?" 3PO asked.

A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small Astro-droid.

"Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier." 3PO said and R2 countered with a long whistle.

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?" 3PO asked as R2 continued to make beeping sounds.

"Don't get technical with me." 3PO said with an offended tone.

R2 continued to make beeping sounds.

"What mission? What are you talking about?" 3PO asked before having enough of R2 for one day.

"I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!" 3PO exclaimed as he gave R2 a kick and before taking off in the direction of the vast dune sea.

"And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it." 3PO said harshly.

R2's reply is a rather rude sound. He turned and trudged off in the direction of the towering mesas before beeping to 3PO again.

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way." 3PO said before walking away completely.

R2 beeped to himself as he made his way toward the distant mountains.

3PO continued to walk through the dune sea but he was getting hot and tired. He struggled up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seemed to go on for endless miles. He looked back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas.

"That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault!" 3PO exclaimed. "He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better."

In a huff of anger and frustration, 3PO knocked the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him.

"Wait, what's that?" 3PO asked as he saw that the object was a transport. "A transport! I'm saved!"

The bronze droid began to wave frantically and yell at the approaching transport.

"Over here! Help! Please, help!" 3PO cried out hoping the transport will get him.

Meanwhile, in another part of the desert, Sora, Riku and Kairi continued to walk through the sandy dunes. However, as they walked they started to feel very hot and dehydrated.

They were breathing very heavily and trying to stay awake, but their heat exposure and dehydration was taking their toll.

"Guys." Sora spoke up weakly. "I feel so hot and thirsty."

"Me too." Riku said weakly.

"I wish there was water around." Kairi said weakly.

As the trio continued to walk, they suddenly saw an object in the distance in front of them. It looked like a vehicle was passing by.

"Hey guys!" Sora said. "I see something up ahead!"

Riku and Kairi saw what Sora was looking at and saw the vehicle passing by.

"It's a transport vehicle!" Riku exclaimed.

"We're saved!" Kairi happily exclaimed.

The trio then started calling for help to the vehicle.

On the vehicle, there were two people. One was a farm boy who looks much younger than eighteen years with shaggy hair and white clothing on him. This boy was named was Luke Skywalker. Next to him was a man much older than Luke who wore tan clothing. This was his uncle Owen Lars.

The two continued to ride through the dunes when Luke saw Sora, Riku and Kairi in a distance. "Uncle Owen." Luke spoke up.

"What is it Luke?" Owen asked.

"I see something over there." Luke said pointing to what he is seeing. "It looks like there's people over there."

Owen saw what Luke was looking at. "Hmm. It looks like they're signaling us or something."

Sora, Riku and Kairi continued to signal Luke and Owen for help but their dehydration and their body heat were taking a bigger toll on them. They began to lose consciousness and then in a few moments the trio lost consciousness and laid flat on the sand.

Luke saw the trio lose consciousness and began to feel worried. "Uncle Owen, those three look like they really need help. Can we help them?"

Owen thought for a moment, then he came up with an answer. "Ok Luke, but we need to see if they pose any kind of threat to us since we don't know who they are."

Luke nodded and the two moved their vehicle to Sora, Riku and Kairi. When they got to them, they took a few glimpses at them to see if they are a threat to them.

Luke spoke up. "Well, these three people are human life forms indeed. And I don't see any weapon on them like the sand people would."

"You are right about that Luke." Owen said as he continued to investigate Sora, Riku and Kairi. He then realized that they are very dehydrated and overheat. "These three look very dehydrated and heated, we need to bring them back to the farm and help them. We'll have to explain this to Aunt Beru when we get back."

"Ok Uncle Owen." Luke said as he and Owen put Sora, Riku and Kairi onto their vehicle. Once everyone was loaded in they left to go to their farm.

Meanwhile in the rocky canyons, R2 moved cautiously through the creepy looking rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. Convinced he is alone, he continued on his way.

In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light revealed a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path.

The unsuspecting little droid waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He managed one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off again.

Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than R2. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the droid. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.

The eight Jawas carry R2 out of the canyon to a huge tank- like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk on the side of R2 and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little droid is sucked into the giant machine. The little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.

It is dim inside the hold area of the sand crawler. R2 switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed astro-droids. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber.

R2 enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom.

"R2-D2! It's you! It's you!" It was C-3PO who was in the same room as R2. The battered 3PO scrambles up to R2 and embraces him.

The enormous sand crawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are now slowly setting over a distant mountain ridge.

During the evening hours on Tatooine, Luke and Owen arrived at their farm where Luke's Aunt Beru Lars was waiting for them.

"Luke, Owen, there you two are." Beru said before seeing Sora, Riku and Kairi in their unconscious states. "What do you have there?"

"We found these three humans out in the sand dunes. They look very dehydrated and overheated." Owen explained to Beru.

"Where did they come from? Another planet?" Beru asked.

"We don't know." Luke spoke up. "But we investigated them and they don't look like a threat to us. Maybe once we help them we can get to know them."

Beru was uneasy at first but she agreed with Owen and Luke. "Ok. Let's bring them in and help them."

Luke, Owen and Beru brought Sora, Riku and Kairi into their home and placed them near medical and water supplies.

After giving the trio cooling packs and water, they felt much better and were now slowly beginning to regain consciousness.

After a few moments the trio woke up and let out a surprised yelp when they saw Luke, Owen and Beru.

"Easy you three. No need to get all worked up." Owen said to the trio.

"Who are you three?" Kairi asked.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. And this is my Uncle Owen and my Aunt Beru." Luke introduced himself and his uncle and aunt to the trio.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"You're in our farm. On planet Tatooine." Uncle Owen answered. "Luke and I brought you here after seeing you collapse in the dunes. We cooled you down and got you hydrated again."

"Well, thank you for saving our lives." Riku said gratefully.

"Least we can do for you." Luke said.

"My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself. "And these are my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Nice to meet you three." Luke said.

"You too Luke." Riku said.

Beru spoke up. "Well its getting dark outside. We should get ready for the night." Beru turned to Sora, Riku and Kairi. "You three should continue to rest until tomorrow. Then we'll get to know you more."

"Thank you Beru." Sora said. "And thank you again Luke and Owen for saving us."

"Your welcome you three." Owen said before turning to Luke. "Let's go get ready for the night, we got a busy day tomorrow."

After that, Beru, Owen and Luke left for their rooms while Sora, Riku and Kairi went to guest rooms to sleep in.

The next day, in the dunes of Tatooine, Four Imperial Stormtroopers mill about in front of the half-buried life pod that brought R2 and 3PO to the planet. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away.

"Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction." One of the Stormtroopers said pointing to the tracks in the sand.

A second trooper picked a small bit of metal out of the sand and gave it to the first trooper.

"Look, sir - droids." The trooper said.

Another squad of troopers were seen at the other life pod that brought Sora, Riku and Kairi to the planet.

"This pod must've been the one carrying the three lifeforms." One of the troopers said. "The tracks go off in this direction." The Stormtrooper said pointing to the three lines of footprints in the sand.

Back at the Lars homestead, Sora, Riku and Kairi were beginning to wake up from their sleep. They feel so much better after a nice sleep for the night. They no longer feel dehydrated or overly heated.

Sora was the first to wake up, then Riku then Kairi. "Good morning guys." Sora said smiling.

"Good morning Sora." Riku and Kairi said as the trio got up from their beds yawning and stretching their arms.

While they were fully waking up they were met by Luke who came into their room. "Hey Luke."

"Hey guys. How'd you sleep last night?" Luke asked.

"Very good Luke." Kairi said.

"Good. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are making breakfast. Let's go eat." Luke suggested.

"Great. While we do that we'll tell you and your uncle and aunt all about us." Sora said.

"And believe us Luke. You and your uncle and aunt will definitely enjoy our story." Riku said.

"Well we can't wait to hear it." Luke said as everyone left the room to go eat breakfast.

At the dining room, everyone sat down and began eating. To Sora, Riku and Kairi the food they were eating was a bit different than the food they would eat at home, but it still tasted good.

Beru spoke up first. "So Sora, Riku and Kairi. I don't mind asking but would you three tell us more about you and where you came from?"

"Sure Beru. We told Luke that you would enjoy our little story." Sora said.

"Well, let's hear it shall we?" Owen said.

After that the three began to tell their story to Luke, Owen and Beru. Sora Riku and Kairi told them about their adventures across the worlds and their quest to defeat evil and bring peace to the universe. The three also mentioned that they are there fighting alongside the rebels against the empire which made Luke intrigued.

"Wow guys. That's an amzing story!" Luke said.

"It definitely is." Beru said.

"Thanks Luke." Sora said smiling. "Thanks Beru."

"Interesting story indeed." Owen spoke up. "I always thought stuff like that was all a fantasy."

"Oh it's real Owen. Trust us." Riku said smiling.

"So, what battles were you three in against the Empire?" Luke asked.

"Only one so far. We fought against the Empire on one of the rebel ships at the planet's atmosphere." Sora explained.

"We tried to help the rebels on that ship but their forces outmatched and outnumbered us. We had to get off the ship for our safety." Riku explained.

"So we took one of the escape pods, crash landed on the planet and here we are." Kairi said.

"Well that certainly explains how you three got here in the first place." Owen remarked.

"Sure does Owen." Sora said.

"We are very glad to know that you three are special people who are great heroes." Beru said smiling.

"Thanks Beru." Kairi said smiling.

Owen spoke up next. "Why don't we tell you three about us shall we?" Owen asked.

"Sure Owen. We're all ears." Sora said.

Owen and Beru proceeded to tell them about their farm and about Luke. They told them that Luke spent his whole life living and working at their farm and dreamed of going to the academy and living his own life just like his friends but was unsuccessful. They also told the trio about Luke's adventurous tendencies and his desire to leave Tatooine.

Sora spoke up. "Wow Luke. We have something in common here. We both are adventurous people who seeks to explore new places."

"Yeah. I guess we do have something in common." Luke said.

"We are sorry about your hard life here." Kairi said sympathetic to Luke.

"Yeah. I just wish I could just get off of this rock like my friends." Luke said.

Riku was thinking for a bit then he came up with an idea. "I have an idea. Why don't we help all of you through the harvest and we can try to get Luke into the academy just like he dreamed of."

Sora spoke up next. "Yeah definitely! Until we find a way back to the rebels, we can help you through the harvest and fulfill Luke's dream." He suggested.

Owen and Beru thought for a few moments. Then they came up with a decision. "Ok you three. You can help us through the harvest until we can get Luke into the academy and until you make contact with the rebels." Beru said with Owen nodding in agreement.

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." Riku and Kairi said happily.

"No thank you you three." Beru said. "Our farm can always use extra hands."

After everyone ate breakfast they all left to do whatever chores they have to do.

 **And done! I hope you like this so far! I know it may be confusing as to why the trio didn't use their gliders this time. That's because the Empire and the Dark Seekers know they are they now and if they try anything involving using their keyblade powers, they will detect them and send them to oblivion, similar to how the heartless are attracted to the keyblade's powers. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter where we will meet C-3PO and R2-D2!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting C-3PO and R2-D2

**Hello readers! And welcome back! Ok, we are finally going to have Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Luke meet C-3PO and R2-D2 and we are about to have some funny moments happening now. In the stories I wrote, I did write a good amount of comedy for everyone to join. And since Disney owns Star Wars and added funny moments to the Force Awakens, I felt I should write my own funny moments. Ok, let's get to it!**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 3: Meeting C-3PO and R2-D2

Meanwhile in the sand dunes, the Jawa sand crawler was moving slowly down a great sand dune. In the interior 3PO and R2 noisily bounced along inside the cramped prison chamber. R2 appears to be shut off.

"Wake up! Wake up!" 3PO exclaimed trying to wake the droid up.

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sand crawler stopped creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. 3PO's fist banged the head of R2 whose computer lights popped on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opened, filling the chamber with blinding white light. Then a dozen or so Jawas made their way through the odd assortment of droids.

"We're doomed." 3PO said fearfully before a Jawa moved toward them. "Do you think they'll melt us down?"

R2 responded, making beeping sounds.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this ever end?" 3PO exclaimed.

Back at the Lars homestead, everyone continued to do their chores until Owen spoke up. "A sand crawler full of droids is on its way here to sell us some droids. Let's get ready for its arrival."

"A sand crawler?" Sora asked.

"A transport vehicle filled with droids." Owen said.

"Ok that makes sense. Thanks Owen." Sora said chuckling a bit before getting ready for the sand crawler's arrival.

Outside of the homestead the sand crawler parked itself outside the homestead and the Jawas lined up the droids including R2 and 3PO.

The Jawas scurried around fussing over the droids, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. Sora, Luke, Owen, Riku and Kairi made their way out of the homestead and saw the Jawas and droid. The trio saw the sand crawler and was astounded by its size.

"Wow, that thing is huge." Sora said.

"No kidding." Kairi said astounded.

The keyblade trio saw the Jawas and had weird looks on their faces.

"What the heck are those little guys?" Riku said.

"I don't know." Sora said before smelling an awful odor from the Jawas. "But man! They reek so much! It's like I'm living in a dump here!" Indeed the shrouded little Jawas smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be.

Everyone got to the droids and the Jawas then Owen began to carefully inspect each droid.

One of the vile little Jawas walked ahead of Owen spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language.

Everyone continued to do business with the Jawas before they heard a voice calling out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead.

"Luke? Sora?" Beru called them as Sora and Luke went over and saw her standing in the main courtyard.

"Can you two tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce?" Beru asked.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him." Luke said.

"Ok, I don't know what Bocce is but I definitely let Owen know." Sora said as he and Luke went back to Owen who was still trying to make a bargain with the Jawa leader.

Everyone saw that most of the droids are in bad condition rendering them useless for work on the farm, except for R2-D2, C-3PO and a red R2 unit droid.

Owen came up to C-3PO. "You." Owen spoke up. "I suppose you're programed for etiquette and protocol."

3PO spoke up. "Protocol? Why it's my primary function sir. I am well-versed in all the customs-"

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Owen said.

"Of course you haven't, sir. Not in an environment such as this. That is why I have been programmed…" 3PO said in a fast talking pace before Owen interrupted him

"What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators." Owen said then 3PO got excited.

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter. Very similar to your vaporators. You could say..." 3PO said before Sora spoke up to the droid.

"You seem to be good with the English language and some other functions." Sora said. "Would you happen to speak the language Bocce?"

3PO turned to Sora. "Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me. I'm as fluent in Bocce."

Sora got annoyed at 3PO's chit chatting. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok! I get it! You can stop talking now." Sora said in annoyance.

"Shutting up sir." 3PO said to Sora.

"I'll take this one." Owen said to the Jawa. He then turned to Luke. "Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters." Luke said in a complaining tone.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it.

"All right, come on guys." Luke said to his friends before turning to the red droid. "And the red one, come on."

The red droid made beeping sounds and didn't move. "Well, come on, Red, let's go." Luke said as the droid started to move along with the others.

As the Jawas started to lead the three remaining droids back into the sand crawler, R2 lets out a little beep and started after 3PO. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.

Owen is continuing to negotiate with the head Jawa. Luke, the keyblade trio and the two droids start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

"Aw man!" Sora exclaimed.

Luke spoke up. "Uncle Owen."

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" Luke said pointing to the damage on the droid.

Owen turned to the head Jawa. "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?"

"Are you little munchkins trying to pull dirty tricks on us?!" Sora asked as Riku and Kairi looked bewildered.

"What?" Riku and Kairi asked Sora bewildered.

Sora turned to his friends. "Get it? Munchkins? You know, the little people you see in fantasy stories?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I know what they are Sora." Riku said stopping Sora from chatting.

Meanwhile, R2 has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He then let out with a low whistle. 3PO tapped Luke on the shoulder.

(Pointing to R2) "Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." 3PO suggested.

"Hey Owen." Sora said.

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

Luke spoke up. "What about that one?" Luke asked pointing to R2.

"What about that blue one?" Owen asked the lead Jawa. "We'll take that one.

With a little reluctance, the scruffy Jawa traded the damaged red astro-droid for R2.

"Yeah, take that piece of junk away." Sora said referring to the red droid.

"Watch that language sir." 3PO said to Sora.

"Wasn't talking to you." Sora said to 3PO in annoyance.

"Anyway." 3PO said before turning to Luke. "Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." 3PO said as R2 made his way over to the others.

Owen paid off the leading Jawa as Luke, the keyblade trio and the two droids trudged off toward the homestead entry.

3PO turned to R2. "Now, don't you forget this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!"

Inside the homestead garage area, everyone made their way inside. 3PO was seen lowering himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near a battered Landspeeder (the vehicle Luke and Owen used to save Sora, Riku and Kairi) R2 was resting on a large battery with a cord to his face.

3PO spoke up. "Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!"

Riku spoke up. "For a yellow protocol droid, you sure talk a lot." Riku said.

"I know right. He's literally a chatter box." Sora said.

"I can hear you sir." 3PO said annoyed.

"You were supposed to." Sora said.

R2 made beeping sounds and Kairi thought little R2 was cute. "Aww. Aren't you a cute little droid?" She said running her hand on R2's metal skin making him beep in happiness.

"Why that's very nice of you miss." 3PO said in an appreciative tone.

While everyone was in the garage, Luke seemed to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slammed a wrench across the workbench.

Sora, Riku and Kairi saw this and were worried. "You ok Luke?" Kairi asked.

"No. I'm not." Luke said. "It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!"

"Biggs?" Sora asked.

"He's one of my friends." Luke answered.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" 3PO asked.

Luke glanced at the battered droid. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" Luke answered.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." 3PO said.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." Luke said.

"I see, sir." 3PO said.

"Uh, you can call me Luke." Luke said.

"You can call me Sora." Sora said.

"You can call me Riku." Riku said.

"You can call me Kairi." Kairi said.

"I see, Sir Luke." 3PO said. "A pleasure to meet you Sir Sora, Sir Riku and Miss Kairi."

Luke laughed a bit. "It's just Luke." He said.

"Yeah. And it's just Sora, Riku and Kairi." Sora said to the yellow droid.

"Very well." 3PO said. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

"Hello." Luke greeted he droid who beeped in response.

"Nice to meet you C-3PO" Kairi said.

"Thank you Kairi." 3PO said in response.

"Nice to meet you R2-D2." Sora said as Luke unplugged R2 and began to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. 3PO climbed out of the oil tub and began wiping oil from his bronze body.

Luke spoke up. "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." 3PO said as everyone piped up after 3PO mentioned the Rebellion.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Luke asked awestruck.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." 3PO said.

"Hey 3PO. We know about the Rebellion against the empire too!" Sora said as Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" 3PO asked the keyblade trio.

"It is." Riku said. "In fact we were on a rebel ship in the planet's atmosphere which was attacked by an imperial ship."

"R2 and I were on that ship too!" 3PO exclaimed.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Luke exclaimed before turning to 3PO. "Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." 3PO said making Sora groan again.

"Yeah I think no one wants to hear any stores from Mr. Yellow Chatter Bot here." Sora said making 3PO feel offended.

"That's not nice." 3PO said to Sora.

"Ok you two. That's enough." Riku said before 3PO spoke up.

"What were you three doing on the blockade runner we were in?" 3PO asked.

"We boarded the ship to try to assist the rebel forces fighting the imperial forces. But they outnumbered and outmatched us." Riku explained. "We had to escape via a life pod and we ended up here."

"Fascinating." 3PO said.

While the keyblade trio and C-3PO were talking, Luke was struggling to remove a small metal fragment from R2's neck joint. He uses a larger pick to get the fragment off.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good." Luke said.

Suddenly the fragment broke loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sat up and saw a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of R2. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe and everyone else turned to the projection.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." Leia's projection said.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

"Who is that?" Sora asked as he looked at the hologram.

R2 looked around around and sheepishly beeps an answer for 3PO to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"What is what?! He asked you a question... (Pointing to Leia) What is that?" 3PO asked R2.

R2 whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for 3PO to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." Leia repeated over and over again.

3PO spoke up. "Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." 3PO said.

Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl. "Who is she? She's beautiful."

"Yeah really." Sora said looking at the projection.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." 3PO said.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi..." Leia repeated.

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to..."

"Is there more to this recording?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. This looks like there's more to this than what she is saying now." Sora said as Luke reaches out for R2 but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistles.

"Behave yourself, R2. You're going to get us in trouble." 3PO said to R2 before turning to the others. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." 3PO said referring to Luke.

R2 whistles and beeps a long message to 3PO.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." 3PO said.

"She's talking about someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sora said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi." Luke said.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" 3PO asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit."

Luke's continued gaze at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.

I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing." Luke said.

"Yeah. I hope there's a way to play the entire recording." Sora said.

R2 beeped something to 3PO.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." 3PO said.

"That's a good suggestion." Kairi said.

Luke continued to look longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what 3PO has been saying.

"H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off. Okay." Luke said as he took a wedged bar and popped the restraining bolt off R2's side. "There you go."

Suddenly, Leia immediately disappears.

"Hey! What happened to the recording?" Sora asked.

"Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Luke said as R2 beeped an innocent reply as 3PO sits up in embarrassment.

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" 3PO said to R2.

Suddenly, Beru's voice calls out from another room. "Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!"

Luke stood up and shook his head at the malfunctioning droid.

"All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru." Luke said before turning to the keyblade trio. "Come on guys."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." 3PO said as Luke tossed R2's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room.

"Well, see what you can do with him. We'll be right back." Luke said to 3PO.

3PO turned to R2 "Just you reconsider playing that message for him." R2 beeped in response. "No, I don't think he likes you at all." R2 beeped again. "No, I don't like you either."

Inside the dining area of the homestead, Beru was filling a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area.

Luke sat Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain. Sora, Riku and Kairi sat down next and began to eat their food.

Luke suddenly spoke up. "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen."

"What makes you think that?" Owen asked.

"Well." Sora spoke up. "While we were helping Luke clean him, we stumbled across a recording he must have had inside of him."

"He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." Riku said.

Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben." Luke said.

Owen then broke loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger much to Sora, Riku and Kairi's surprise.

"That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.

"But Owen." Sora spoke up. "But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

"He won't, I don't think he exists anymore." Owen said before turning to Luke. "He died about the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?" Luke asked before Owen spoke up again.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers." Owen said.

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about me staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year." Luke said.

Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.

"You mean the next semester before harvest?" Owen asked.

"Sure, there're more than enough droids." Luke said.

Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year." Owen said.

"But Owen." Sora said. "Luke's friends have already gone, he can't say here forever."

"I said only one more season." Owen said to Sora as Luke continued to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.

"You must understand I need you here, Luke." Owen said.

"But it's a whole 'nother year." Luke said.

"Look, it's only one more season." Owen said as Luke pushed his half-eaten plate of food aside and stood up.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left." Luke said as he began to leave the dining area.

"Where are you going?" Beru asked.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." Luke said as he left the room.

Sora spoke up. "I think we'll go and see if he needs help." Sora said before turning to Riku and Kairi. "Come on guys."

Owen mechanically finished his dinner before Beru spoke up. "Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him."

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise." Owen said.

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him." Beru said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Owen said in a slightly concerned tone.

A few hours later, it was sunset on Tatooine. The giant twin suns of Tatooine are slowly setting behind a distant dune range. Luke was standing there watching them for a few moments before hearing a voice behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts." The voice said. Luke turned to see Sora standing behind him.

"Hey Sora." Luke said.

Sora and Luke looked at the twin suns for a few moments. "I've never seen two suns before. This is so cool."

"Thanks." Luke said before letting out a sigh. "I wish I could get out of here and join my friends in the academy."

Sora looked at him. "I know how you feel Luke. We'll do everything we can to help you fulfill your dream, I promise." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora." Luke said.

"Your welcome." Sora said. "Come on, let's get back inside."

Sora and Luke left the dunes and went back inside the homestead to get some sleep.

 **Another chapter done! Hope you guys like that, especially with the funny moments I put there, including the "Wizard of Oz" reference with the munchkins. I felt that was a funny reference to add. Anyway, we got more going on for the next chapters. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
